Lita
by ACDC4913
Summary: After Hogwarts, Harry ends up with a girl named Lita. He dies, and she becomes depressed, until she meets Draco.
1. Never Seen Again

The soft music of Olivia Newton Johns 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' flowed throughout the room, while Lita sat on the somewhat-hard hotel bed. This was her favorite song, because she could relate- she was 'hopelessly devoted' to a very brave man. A man who would risk his life for anyone or anything. A man who held her tight and told her that everything would be all right. A man who died for her.  
  
From the first moment she laid eyes upon Harry Potter, Lita was in love. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever met. His dark unruly hair often fell in front of his bright, gleaming green eyes, and his smile could light up the night's sky. Whenever they were together, he made it seem like she was the only person who mattered. He loved her, and she loved him.  
  
One fateful night, exactly a year after they started dating, Death Eater's attacked the couple while they were out eating dinner in a local Italian restaurant. People ran around in a terrified frenzy. Screams rang out as each person died. Lucius Malfoy, probably the strongest, most powerful Voldemort follower there, walked over to Lita and Harry, but both stood their ground. The determination to hurt Lucius was clear in Harry's now hateful eyes, as he stepped in front of Lita, blocking her from harm.  
  
"Ah, the Great Harry Potter...I have waited for this moment for quite awhile." Lucius smirked. "It is time for you to stop getting in the way of the Dark Lord's plans. So sorry." He rushed forward, swinging his fist towards Harry's face, not giving time for Harry to respond. He staggered, holding his face with one hand, but punched back quickly. Lita shrieked, completely terrified.  
  
"Let me have the girl, and you go unharmed!" Lucius snarled, pointing to Lita's trembling form.  
  
"No! Lita - run!!" Harry shouted back, and she did as she was told, sprinting as fast as she could to the exit. Luckily, no one stopped her. In the distance, she heard an evil cackle.  
  
"You always had to be the hero, didn't you? I guess that could be a good quality." She never heard Harry respond, and never saw him again... 


	2. Draco?

The orange and red flickering flames wavered in the rusty brick fireplace in Lita's old, Victorian style home. She took a seat on the wide windowsill, watching the world outside. The wind whistled, rustling trees and bushes, causing leaves to be picked up into the air as an older, but fairly pretty, woman crossed the street, walking her small Black Lab puppy. On the other side of the street a younger man, about nineteen or twenty waited patiently, smiling broadly while his light blonde hair swayed and his bold silvery-gray eyes shimmered with love and admiration. Lita guessed the woman was his mother, while thinking how he looked oddly familiar. She jumped up and ran to her door, eager to use that as a conversation starter.  
  
"Hello," Lita panted after running over to him.  
  
"Hello." The man chuckled, and smiled at her.  
  
"Don't I...don't we...know each other? I mean, you look like...I don't know. I just remember you from somewhere."  
  
"Maybe school? I just graduated a few years ago."  
  
"Oh, same with me. Wait- you can't be...you're not," Lita gasped, totally shocked, "D-Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, that would be me. And you are?"  
  
"Lita...Potter. Lita Potter. Well, at the time it was Star. But I got married."  
  
"Lita? Potter's girlfriend? You...you are married to Potter?" Draco scowled slightly, now knowing there was no chance she would be interested. 'Damn that Potter', he thought.  
  
"Well...he died, a little bit ago. I'm by myself now." Lita's voice was quiet and steady, but you could see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Draco? Dear? Do you two know each other?" His mother's frail voice came from behind Draco.  
  
"Yes, mother. How about you start walking home? I'll be there shortly."  
  
"Ok, Draco. Not too long now." She turned, and started walking up the hill without Draco, muttering under her breath, something about "trashy girls". He blushed slightly, hoping Lita did not hear that.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about that." Draco lied.  
  
"Yes...well, how have you been since we left Hogwarts?"  
  
"Pretty good. You?"  
  
"Ok. Well...I should probably get going. But call me sometime." Lita whipped out a pen from her pocket, then a crumpled up, old receipt from her purse and scribbled her phone number down, while her cheeks turned a light pink.  
  
"It was nice talking to you. See ya around." Draco smiled, and leaned in for a hug. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as his arms slithered around her waist. This was the most physical contact with a male Lita had had since the death of Harry. Her heart beat wildly, and she closed her eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Full, perfect lips met a delicate neck and moans rang through the air, filling all ears as the pleasure and passion in both became almost unbearable. Sly hands roamed around, grasping anything they could, while hearts beat at the same pace and time, making it seem as if they were one. Nude, flawless bodies pressed against each other, causing the heat to rise and breath to quicken. Gray eyes swept across the other's beautiful form, and then came to a rest on midnight blue ones. Sweet nothings were exchanged, but a soft, quiet voice confused them. Slowly, the voice become louder and clearer.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
~~~  
  
Lita jumped up, covered in sweat, panting. Her little girl, Lola, was standing by her bed, holding a small hot pink cup.  
  
"Could you get me some juice, Mommy?" The child, who was born six months before Harry's death, asked.  
  
"Oh...yes, of course, sweetie." 


End file.
